Drinking in Love
by legendofpanties
Summary: She didn't understand different kinds of love, and for her there was only one kind, and it was for Macao.
1. Drinking

**Drinking in Love**

**Chapter One**

* * *

"You doubled your alcohol consumption" Macao Conbolt said, standing while he looked down at Cana.

"So what" she replied.

"When I told you to cut down on alcohol you did… and now, well you're worse than before. I'm concerned for you Cana" the older man of eighteen years said.

Cana Alberona ignored him and continued to drink. She was wearing her striped blue and white bikini top and Capri black pants. Her gray bag was off to the side of the table that she was sitting at, and the table had bottles of beer and other kinds of liquors everywhere.

"Cana…" He tried to reason with her again, but again she ignored him.

Macao didn't know what to do. He had known Cana since the day she joined Fairy Tail, she was so small and little back then. She was eighteen now and she hadn't changed much form all those years ago. She still had her big bright chocolate eyes from when she was a child, but occasionally her drinking brought her down to a depression, and the brightness in her eyes dimmed. She was small as a kid, and she still was small even now, with her tiny waist and small form, but other places on her body had… matured greatly.

Macao tried his best not to concentrate on those parts. It was as if Cana was his own daughter, and it felt very wrong to look at her that way. Of course every man could clearly see how beautiful she was. That is why she deserved a great and powerful _young_ man to be her future lover. Not someone as old as him who already had a child, and was divorced.

Sometimes he blamed himself for Cana's drinking, after all she was never interested in drinking until she was thirteen and started to hang around him and Wakaba. At the time he was newly divorced and miserable. He still remembered what his ex-wife said to him, "_You will never be truly loved_." It had hit him hard, and he took alcohol as his companion, and the only people he wanted in his life were those who could tolerate his drinking.

That was Cana. She was able to drink incredible amounts of alcohol without ever getting drunk. Of course she could and did get drunk occasionally, and those few times she did, he would learn more about Cana than anyone else in the guild, even more than the younger members in the guild that were her own age. He knew the reason why Cana joined Fairy Tail, because Gildarts was her father, and it broke his heart that she didn't have the courage to tell him. From that point on, he made it his duty to protect Cana, and to be a man she could depend on. Maybe that was his mistake. He showed Cana fatherly love, and she took it the wrong way.

* * *

"How dare he" Cana muttered drunkenly under her breath.

She felt ashamed that she listened to him when he told her to lay low on the drinking. She thought that he cared about her more than a comrade. She thought that maybe he felt the same way she felt for him… but no, that _asshole_ did not, and he went and got himself a girlfriend!

"What was her name again?!" Cana drunkenly yelled questioningly at Mira.

Instead of getting an answer Mira patted Cana's shoulder and told her that she was going to walk her home.

Somehow getting her jacket and bag on, Cana waited at the front door to be escorted back home by Mira. Looking around at Fairy Tail's happy people, it made her stomach hurt and jealousy always formed. It made her so mad how happy everyone was, especially the S class mages. _She need to become an S-Class mage... in order to tell... him._

"Cana" Macao called her name silently behind her.

"Shit_!_ You scared me Macao," she said closing her eyes and leaning against the walls of the guild.

"You're drunk" he stated after getting a better look at her.

"No shit" she answered rudely back.

She opened her eyes to look at Macao. His hair was a shadowy indigo color, and as always it was gelled back. She knew this because Macao was always honest when he was drunk, and of coursed she asked him every question possible when he was in that state… expect for one question. _Do you love me?_

He was slim with a slight muscular build, and his outfit was the same as ever. Dark shirt, dark pants, and a white jacket. He wasn't wearing that necklace for once though, she had to give him that. Maybe he was just on a _date_.

He was attractive in her eyes… and apparently other women's eyes too.

"Oh Macao, I was just about to walk Cana home, unless you would do it for me" Mira asked in her innocent voice.

"Yeah, I'll make sure she gets home safe" Macao answered, putting his arm around Cana's shoulders and turning her around so they could walk out of the guild.

* * *

"Get your hands off of me" Cana said with a glare in her eyes.

"What's wrong Cana? Why are you so angry at me" Macao countered, not taking his hand off her shoulder as he walked her to her dorm. He was not going to let go of her. Something inside of him didn't want to, and another was scared that he was somehow going to lose her if he did. The part where he didn't want to confused him.

When they at long last reached her dorm, he walked her to her room, and like always helped her take her shoes off, and helped Cana into bed. This time was different though. It seemed Cana was serious about him not touching her, because the minute he knelled down to take her shoes off, she kicked him in the head. _Hard_.

"Cana! I've had enough of this, you're going to tell me what I did to make you so angry" He yelled at her. He didn't mean to use such a voice on her, but he was angry that she kicked him.

"NO! Just get out" Cana yelled at him while she stood up pathetically and started to throw even more pathetic punches at his chest. Alcohol made her weak, and they both knew it. Her card magic needed concentration, and there was no way she could concentrate when she was intoxicated, also she was not very physically strong to begin with.

"I'm not leaving till you tell me," Macao said, not moving one step towards the door. He was serious about this.

"…" Cana looked down, refusing to look at him and instead of answering she put her arms around his back, bringing him into an embrace.

She expected him to push her away, not that he had ever done anything like that before when she touched him, but that's what she expected him to do. But he didn't, and instead he put his own arms around her small back and tightened their embrace.

"I'm angry because you got a girlfriend" she answered him, leaning her forehead on his neck and her lips _happened_ to touch his collarbone.

"Cana, don't be jealous, I'm still going to have time to drink and have fun with you" he said with a smile, he couldn't believe how _cute_ Cana was being.

"**No!** That's not why I'm angry!" she pushed him away, but he insisted to keep one hand on her hip. "I'm angry because I'm in love with you, and you got yourself a girlfriend when I'm right here and willing to be yours!" she blurted out. She knew she was going to regret this in the morning. Damn alcohol. Why couldn't she find this kind of strength around Gildarts?

Macao's eyes widened from her confession and he didn't seem to know how to answer.

_Cana was in love with him? Impossible! But she did just say it herself… and Cana was not one to lie, actually she was a rather serious person._

"Cana" he said, trying to form his words. He didn't have any idea what to tell her. He had a girlfriend and he had no idea she was in love with him, but even if he knew that... telling her he didn't feel the same would be… _a lie? No… its not like was he in love with her._

"Just leave!" she said as her tears started to fall down and curve at her lips. She couldn't believe how pitiful she was being. Damn alcohol was making her all sensitive. Her heart felt like it had been stabbed, and that it was bleeding. It hurt so much that the man she loved was with another woman.

"Cana" he said again, trying to make a sentence form and make sense. He wanted to tell her something, and he couldn't just leave like this, if he did what would happen to their relationship? He loved Cana like a daughter, he loved her like a friend, and he loved her like a comrade. _Do I love her as a woman?_

"LEAVE" she yelled at him. He was after all the last person she wanted to see her cry.

As if he didn't know what to do, she made the decision for him as she walked over to the door, opened it and closed her eyes, hoping that he was going to still be there when she opened her eyes. But when she did open them, he was not there.


	2. In

**Drinking in Love**

**Chapter Two**

* * *

He had not seen her at the guild for three days know and it had been making him extremely worried. He knew that it was going to be very awkward at first; she had confessed that she was in love with him, which was insane to him. He was eighteen years older than her; he had a child, and was once married after all. How could she find herself possible attracted to him?

He had to admit though; it was not the first time a younger woman had confessed her feelings to him, but no one as beautiful as Cana had ever said they loved him.

Suddenly his ex-wife's words came into his head, "_You will never be truly loved"_

Breathing in and out, he went to the guild to see if Cana had returned yet, and once again she was not there.

"Who are you looking for dad?" Romeo asked.

Damn that kid had one good intuition.

"No one, why would you think I was looking for someone" he answered smiling down at his son.

"Cause you keep frantically looking around the guild, like, everyday recently" Romeo started to count his fingers to figure out how long this behavior had been going on for. "Three days" he said looking up at his dad.

"Nonsense, I'm not looking for anyone" Macao replied with frustration, and then went over to his good friend Wakaba, who was his second favorite person in the guild. Cana was the first.

"So, what's up your _ass_ Macao" Wakaba asked without even looking in Macao's direction.

"Why does everyone think there is something wrong with me!" He answered in more frustration than when he was talking to Romeo.

Arching his eyebrow, Wakaba decided to let it go and change the subject. "What happen to Cana? Heard she got super wasted a few days ago," Rubbing his chin he continued. "You know, we have known Cana for a long time, and the only time she ever gets drunk is when she's upset or bothered by something" he said rubbing his chin again. "What do you think upset Cana?"

Wakaba turned to look at Macao but to his surprise the man was not there, actually he didn't even seem to be in the guild anymore. _Huh, I wonder what is up his ass_.

* * *

_Angry? Yes. Annoyed? Yes. At who? Myself._ Macao was currently walking up to the female Fairy Tails dorm to go check on Cana, because dammit, he was worried about her.

Reaching the door he found Erza blocking the entrance.

"Yo, Erza, what's up? How are you doing?" he asked politely.

For the next two hours he stood in attendance to Erza in the hot sun listening to her talk about her new bunny outfit, how Gray and Natsu are still best friends, and her new friend Lucy. Apparently she had big breast, not that he cared, thought… _Lucy did have big breast, but Cana's were bigger._

"Sorry Erza, but I really got to talk to Cana," He said trying to still be polite.

"Oh about that, she told me she doesn't want any visitors" Erza replied with her poker face… or maybe she really just didn't care. It pissed him right off that he had to stand for two hours listening to her bullshit, normally he enjoyed this kind of talk, but not when Cana needed help.

"Erza… I'm like a father to her, I don't think she's treating her body well, and staying inside her room for three days is not healthy, please let me see her" He said humbly. After he had lived a number of years he learned that there is just some people you will never be able to physically beat, like Erza, but he could make it up with the power of manipulation.

Erza looked to be thinking hard about it. She sighed and twirled, and when five minutes passed he swore she was _fucking_ with him, but then she said, "Okay, I trust you Macao" and smiled.

"Thank you Erza" he then walked past her, up three sets of stairs, and got to Cana's room.

He knocked gently hoping not to startle her. When no answers came, he knocked harder, and in return he heard what sounded like blankets shuffling and falling to the floor.

Before the door opened he heard "Leeevvvyyy~ I don't want to read anymore dumb romance books, its not helping!" and the door opened and two very big chocolate eyes stared at him in shock.

"ERZA!" She screamed.

"Cana! I just want to talk," He said pushing himself inside, and placing his hand over her mouth.

"_MMM_" a sound came from her.

"I will let go if you promise not to scream, _fuck_, this sounds like I'm kidnapping you. I just want to talk Cana, and make sure you are okay," Macao pleaded with her.

When it seemed like Cana had calmed down and was ready to talk he let his hand fall from her mouth to his side. For some reason, he couldn't stop looking at her swollen mouth, from obvious biting, and her swollen eyes, from obvious crying.

"I'm fine," she said as she turned her head away from him.

He saw an eighteen-year-old girl in that moment, not a Fairy Tail mage who had incredible power or the strong person he thought Cana always was. For once he just saw her, for who she was, and that was a teenager who just had her heard broken.

He knew it was wrong to do, but he pulled her into an embrace and kissed the top of her head. "You're going to get over this, and you are going to meet a young man around your own age one day who is going to sweep you off your feet" he told her gently still kissing her hair.

"I don't want that, I want you" she said as she lifted her face and their eyes were staring at each others.

She then brought her lips to his and left him a silent kiss. She brought her lips to his once again, and this time he moved his lips along with hers. Before he knew it he was nipping and tugging on her bottom lip, sucking on it and turning it rouge. Her tongue was exploring his mouth while his was leading it and not stopping it. His one hand dropped from the small of her back to her hips, and then her butt, and he lightly squeezed it.

_Fuck, she had one nice ass._

His other hand lifted till it was tangled in her hair, bringing her lips to his once again.

* * *

She wanted him, all of him. When she kissed him she didn't expect him to kiss her back, but he seemed to do a lot of things she expected him not to do.

She could feel him groping her, and she loved it. She pressed her chest against his, and grinded him.

Putting both her hands through his mid-length hair she pushed him deeper into her hold.

Before she knew it he had picked her up and placed her on her bed. The first thing that came, or ripped off, was her tank top, and then he quickly undid her bra so he could see her breast. She was quite proud of them, and she felt foolish for saying it, but she knew Macao liked big breast. He took his hands and placed them on both of her breast squeezing them, and she let out a soft giggle.

"What am I doing" Macao said against her ear, his breath was hot, and he was breathing heavily.

"You're going to fuck me," she answered as she wrapped her legs against his waist and felt his erection.

In response he grinded his hips into her own and decided to pay more attention her nipples. He sucked on each one delicately and once he had enough he sucked more greedily and forceful. She was becoming so wet just by him doing this.

His hand was traveling down her navel to her jeans, which he quickly unzipped and moved his hand down to her panties. He didn't go inside them just yet, he teased her first from the outside by rubbing her and making her pant.

"_Ah_"

He kissed her mouth to block out the sounds so none of her pervert roommates could hear them.

He then put his hands inside her panties and felt how wet she was. She looked up to see him smirk and pouted.

"You're wet for me" He said with his hot breath against her ear.

"Macao, stop teasing me" she begged, but from the look in his eyes he had no intention of stopping. Cana had no idea he turned into a different man when he was turned on, and trust her, she could feel his erection, and it was as hard as a brick. _For me._

_For her_… "Macao stop" she said sitting up on her elbows.

He arched an eyebrow in confusion, and his hand twitched, clearly not wanting to stop.

"You have a girlfriend, have you forgotten?" she said looking away from him.

Macao's eye widened.

She couldn't believe this man actually forgot.


	3. Love

_**Drinking in Love**_

_**Chapter Three**_

* * *

Macao was in a fancy restaurant waiting for Karin, and to say he was nervous would be an understatement.

Karin was a fine-ass woman who was 34 years old, which meant she had a lot of experience in life, with men, and in bed. Macao had met her on a job. The assignment was to escort a small tribe back and forth to their sacred island, and then back to the village they lived in.

It was an extremely boring job. Karin was not part of a guild, she was a travel agent and she hired Macao for safety, since she never been to the island before.

By the third day on the job he was already on top of her, they shared a tent after all, watching her shadow change (Since it would have been rude to look, and he liked to believe he was a gentleman) had gotten him so aroused.

When he told her about his son Romeo, she gasped and said "_Oh_ I just l_ove_ kids!" To him, it was honestly a deal breaker. As for her personality, well she had a lot of energy and was quite athletic. At times it annoyed him, because he just wanted to cuddle, sleep, have sex. He didn't want to talk about his feelings right after he finished.

When the job was over, he took her to a bar so they could drink. But what would you know, Karin didn't drink. Instead she ruined his drink by telling him all the healthy ingredients and about how he's going have a heart attack, stroke, or some other kind of cancer.

At that moment he missed Cana.

So here he was, waiting for Karin at a restaurant, to ultimately break up with her. He had to because it was what was right. He almost slept with Cana, and he felt extremely guilty for that. The woman was a virgin and she had never even been with a man before. Sure she flirted and went on tons of innocent dates-and trust him, they were innocent. He and Wakaba always gave the young men a little 'talk' before they went on their way. She never knew; Cana would kill him and Wakaba if she found out.

Cana was beautiful, smart and talented. She didn't deserve some old man like him, but that's what she chose in the end, and no matter how much he tried to convince her otherwise, it would only ended with hurt feelings for both of them. Since they would say hurtful words to each other and misunderstand each other.

Walking into the restaurant, Karin came over to Macao, hugged and kissed him then sat down.

"Oh what should I EAT!" she said enthusiastically. It really bugged him how happy she was all the damn time.

She looked the same, chocolate brown hair like Cana's and a small waist. Her bust was big but Cana's would put her to shame. Her eyes were also like Cana's… and her legs were nothing like Cana's. Realizing he was thinking about Cana's… body, Macao slapped his head.

"Honey…?" Karin asked confused looking at him in concern. He hated when a woman gave him nicknames like _Honey, Darling, and Baby_.

Macao knew he needed to tell her the truth, and that she deserveed the truth. He had almost slept with an eighteen year old, and he was pretty sure he was also in love with her, and the fact that Karin sucked at giving him head, might also have been an another reason.

"Romeo doesn't like you," Macao said lowering her head. _Good enough_.

* * *

Cana was drinking her gallons of wine when she noticed Macao walk in. He had a black eye and he was heading right towards her. Lowering her drink she continued to stare at him. Half her mind told her he would be too chicken to break up with the woman, and he gave himself the black eye, so that he could have proof he '_broke_ up' with her.

"Who gave you the black eye?" Cana asked, skeptical.

He sat down, poured himself a drink and then sheeply answered. "Wakaba."

"**SO,** you didn't break up with her did you?!" Cana yelled at him. She stood up but her butt pushed her chair to flip over on the ground.

"Shh! Cana don't cause such a scene," Macao whispered, picking up her chair and putting his hand on the small of her back to drop back into her sitting position. "I did break up with her," he said once Cana calmed down.

"Huh, then why did Wakaba give you a black eye?" she asked, confused.

"'Cause I told him the truth." He turned to her and smiled.

Cana smiled back and shifted so her hand and his hand were together hidden under the table.

"You really are a bad adult you know," Cana whispered. Macao simply took a swig of his drink and continued to smile.

* * *

It had been six months since they started to secretly go out, and Cana was upset because they still hadn't had sex yet!

He had made what she called excuses for not having sex with her. One of them being that he was not going to have sex with her while she was intoxicated. She understood that, but apparently just having one drop of wine was considered intoxicated to him, and he would refuse to go all the way.

Occasionally they would have deep make-out sessions in which he would lead. With Cana, he found it hard to be submissive, since she was so much younger than him. He also never let her do the work; he was very dominating, in a way that he was only allowed to touch her down 'there'.

Cana had finally had enough and went out with Lucy to buy some sexy attire and other such things. Lucy had questioned her about her new 'boyfriend' but Cana never told her that it was Macao. Cana and Macao had decided that it was best if only Wakaba know. Wakaba didn't like it one bit that Macao was even thinking about Cana that way. Wakaba spend about a month ignoring Macao, then a month constantly calling him a pedophile (as a joke of course) and then spent another month trying to break them up.

He started off by telling Cana all the nasty things Macao did when he was her age, but she pointed out that she already knew everything, because the idiots could not keep their mouths shut when they got drunk.

But today she was finally going to be his completely. She had bought super sexy lingerie, and an even sexier maids costume. She always thought he had a thing for kinky stuff. But when he arrived at her door for date night, he immediately closed it in her face and had to take a minute for a '_breather'_.

"What's wrong? You don't like it?" Cana said spinning around in the short fabric once he returned back inside her dorm room.

"CANA!" Macao cried out.

"Come on, I haven't had anything to drink in three days, and I went through all this effort," she said with a French accent.

"No." Macao's face turned serious and he stood in front of her, attempting to look more serious.

"WHY NOT!" Cana cried out. She couldn't believe how humiliating it was that her boyfriend wouldn't have sex with her. She understood it was weird for Macao, but if he could have steamy make-out sessions with her, why couldn't get go all the way!

"I want you to be absolutely sure about this, and I don't think you are. I don't want you to regretting it later in life," he said, trying to pull her into an embrace.

She stopped him, and pushed him away in return. "I think you are talking about yourself," she said and then stripped off the outfit and put on slacks and a t-shit. Lying down on the couch she turned on the T.V and started to watch it.

He came beside her and then picked her up and placed her in his lap, smelling and kissing her hair. She leaned back on his chest and sighed.

"I guess there is no real reason for us to rush," she said, closing her eyes and enjoying the attention he was giving her.

"I love you Cana," he whispered into her ear. He knew he wasn't lying, and that he meant it.

And she knew that. "I love you too Macao."


	4. With

**Drinking in Love**

**Chapter Four**

* * *

Date nights usually consisted of a movie, dinner and sometimes a steamy make out sessions that never really went as far as Cana would have liked them to go. She would feel disappointed every time Macao would finish their breathtaking French kiss to then placing peak on her forehead, saying goodnight, and leaving her dorm for the night. She usually let her imagination do the rest for the evening after Macao would leave, but sometimes her imagination got boring, and she would wish for the real thing already.

Cana and Macao didn't want anyone to know they were dating. The only one who knew about there relationship was Wakaba, which they both trusted. Before leaving the guild, Cana and Macao would find a gossiper and tell that person that they had something "important" to do. The plan was that the person they told would tell everyone else, and no one would suspect anything weird. In retrospect, she supposed it was a shitty plan, but they came up with it while they were drunk as hell, so what could she expect.

Romeo of all was not aloud to know. This made Cana feel upset at first since she had known Romeo since forever and couldn't understand why he was not aloud to know. If her father, that she really didn't have, was dating someone, then she felt like she had the right to know. But Macao claimed that if Romeo knew then he would tell Natsu who would tell Lucy. And we all knew how Lucy couldn't keep a secret. No offence to the girl, but it was the truth; she couldn't keep her mouth shut. The woman was such a romantic, and if she found out two of the guild members were together… But with more serious secrets or situations, Cana had the feeling Lucy would be able to keep it to herself.

The problem was that they were both Mages, and he took the job a lot more seriously then she did. Cana did as little work as possible and didn't take on many jobs. Of course this did make Mira a little infuriated since it looked like Cana was never going to pay off her tap. To her surprise, Macao always paid his tap off and so did Wakaba, so Cana assumed she was the only one who had years worth tab not paid.

Macao on the other hand used the guild as his way to live. If he didn't take on jobs ever so often, then he would not be able to pay for his lifestyle, especially with Romeo. The boy needed money to enroll in school, money for clothes, textbooks, and food of course.

So Macao needed to take jobs, while Cana only ever took some to get Mira off her back. The only other reason she would take a job was if master forced it upon her, or if Macao wanted to take her on a job. He used to do it all the time before they had started dating, and she really missed it.

Cana had just recently found out that Macao was going to be gone for two weeks on a job. She had seen the posting on the wall while she was glimpsing over the wallboard in order to make Mira happy. It was a job for an average mage, and the description it had said:

Catch the man named Bob; he is a hotel sleep-and-run, do not take lightly, he somehow breaks into other rooms and steals their possessions.

Cana had thought it was absolutely hilarious and had shown it to Macao telling him it would be the perfect job for them to do together, it was painfully obvious the man was using magic to "Somehow break into rooms". She figured they would get to stay in a hotel together, for at least two weeks. All alone.

She was angry when she found out he had taken the job without her and invited freaking Wakaba to go with him. She was angry, horny and it was a Friday night, which was why she decided she was going to go with them, they just didn't know it yet of course. She had backed her bags with the sexiest clothes she owned and got on the train to the village where it was suspected the criminal would hit next.

Her plan was to wait in the bar till they came down because she didn't know what room number they had been given. Cana knew they would come down for a drink eventually of course, that's all they ever did. Cana also knew Macao would be angry with her for coming without telling him, but once she got a few drinks into him, he would be on his happy way, and Macao and Cana could finally have their long awaited date night, she waited all week for Fridays after all!

She was wearing a tight fitted red short dress that gave off much of her bust. Her stomach was flat and her toned long legs shined with the moonlight lights that the club had put up. She walked in the bar her with her black high heels taking one step at a time with her waist moving side to side. As she walked into the hotel Bar, she knew that every single man was staring at her, but to her, only one of them mattered.

Not to her surprise, Macao and Wakaba were already at the bar with drinks in their hands. Wakaba grinned at her, not even noticing her outfit, he was used to her, and he never once peeked at her cleavage. Macao on the other hand looked furious. _No surprise there._

"Macao, Wakaba" She greeted them smiling while she walked up and sat in-between them in the very small booth.

"Yo Cana! You on a job or here to visit Macao" Wakaba said, giving a sly wink at the end of his sentence. It was more aimed at Macao then at Cana, and it was funny to think this man use to oppose their relationship so much.

"Both" She lied. The minute she finished speaking Macao stood up, grabbed her hand and led her out of the bar to the outsides of the alleys.

"What are you doing here!" Macao hissed at her.

"Excuse me, but I can go wherever I want" Cana stated. She decided she needed a drink so she attempted to make Macao let go of her wrist and go back inside. It seemed however that Macao had no intention of letting her do so.

"I'm serious Cana, I don't want you here" Macao sternly said.

Cana let the hurt show on her face, but she refused to cry in front of him if she could control it. "Screw you, I came here because I thought it would make you happy" she lied. She came here for herself, and she knew it.

"Don't lie to me. You came here out of your own selfishness" he lowered his voice, and was clearly trying to control his anger.

"So what? I always lie, it what I do, and its Friday, I wanted a date with my B-O-Y-F-R-I-E-N-D." She yelled at him.

"No you don't, and I know you would never seriously lie to me. I also know you don't like lying to others but you can't control doing it. We go out every Friday, and sometimes we miss date nights because you are busy."

"I know, I know, I know. I just love date nights though, and I miss how I can barely talk during the week because you feel the need to keep our relationship a secret from everyone" she answered lowering her eyes. In return Macao released her wrist and brought her into a hug so she was no longer leaning on the back alley wall.

"Why did you bring Wakaba instead of me" Cana asked.

Looking frustrated Macao took a moment before he answered. "Because there is no way I could be in a hotel room with you for two weeks without losing control" Macao's hand then cupped her face and his thumb then began to make swift and gentle movements against her cheek. Cana could only rest her head on his hand as he touched her.

"I want you to lose control" she whispered.

"I know you do… but even thought you are ready for sex, I'm not," Macao answered with obvious embarrassment on his face.

"I don't understand" she muttered.

Macao looked down at her chocolate brown eyes and then at her pink lips. He then began to lower his lips on top of hers as he let himself relax and then brought his tongue to her bottom lip, Cana's tongue then began matched his own.

Cana wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed his jaw and neck. "Why don't you want to have sex with me?" she asked.

"You know why" he lowered his head to her neckline and placed a kiss there. "I feel like I'm corrupting you"

"Hahaha! And giving me alcohol at thirteen is not?" she joked.

He smiled back at her while they continued to stay in each others embrace for a while. Macao was glad that Wakaba decided not to interrupt them like he always tended to do.

"I guess I should go home" Cana broke the silence and started to think of the train ride home in her head.

"Yes you're going home, because I'm still not adding you to this mission, but you are not leaving before I take you on a date tonight" Macao answer her, grinning while he placed many more kisses on her lips, and took her hand while he lead her on their regular Friday night date.


	5. You

_**Drinking in Love**_

_**Chapter Five**_

* * *

Cana was incredibly nervous at the moment, she had just been unfrozen a few hours ago, and she just found out that everyone had been stuck with her for seven years. Aside from a few of fairy tail members, like Macao and a few others that were not on the island during the attack.

She had no idea if Macao had gotten re-married or how many girlfriends he had gotten since she was gone. She couldn't blame him if he had gotten married, seven years is a long time, and not only that but it seemed that everyone thought she was dead.

It would only make sense if Macao finally settle down and got a wife. He needed a proper woman to take care of him and Romeo. She knew from the beginning she would never be the girl to take care of him. She took care of herself, and that was enough to handle on her own. She couldn't take care of someone else, and she didn't want to. She just assumed that she wanted a man who could take care of himself. She didn't want to be like her mother who was co-dependent on her father, and even though she thought she took care of herself, she didn't do a good job at that. Getting drunk every night and only stopping because Macao told her to is not being very good at taking care of herself. She also used to skip meals to drink instead.

Speaking of her father, she finally told Gildarts that he was her father. It had taken a lot of encouragement from Lucy, but she went up to Gildarts while he was fishing and finally told him. He hugged her and apologized to her for not realizing long ago that she was his daughter. Before he figured out who her mother was though, that man started to name about 20 different woman's names. It pissed her off.

The only problem now was that she realized, since he has been extremely overly familiar with her that she was going to need to make sure he did not find out about Macao that would be a disaster. If there was anything to even figure out that is. She really hoped Macao hadn't moved on.

They were currently on the ship heading back to Magnolia, back to her home, and to the rest of her friends.

Gildarts was beside her humming while he had one hand around her shoulder pulling her into his chest while in his other hand he had a jug of beer. Him and Natsu were singing some silly song and for some reason she felt jealousy in her chest. This man was like a father to Natsu, and she had always been jealous of him, which was why she never bothered to get to know him. It felt stupid to be jealous of Natsu though, he had been through so much that it kind of made her proud at Gildart's for at least trying to be a positive influence in the young mans life.

"Cana" Gildarts called her name.

"What is it?" She answer annoyed, she didn't mean too be so grumpy but she just couldn't help it.

"Why don't you have some wine, its on me!" He asked her while letting go of her shoulder and putting his beer down so he could grab her a gallon of wine.

She grabbed the wine from his hold and chugged it, not letting herself get drunk. She didn't want to have Macao see her after seven years drunk out of her mind. _He definitely wouldn't want me back then._

"You are excited to be going home, huh Cana?" He asked her putting his arm back around her shoulder and bringing her closer to him. When he first started doing this she kept pushing him away and getting angry, but after awhile she just accepted that this was his way of showing her his love.

"I'm not sure," She answered. She looked down while she closed her eyes. "I'm scared of what may have happened since I was gone… _if he found another woman_" She meant to think the last part and not say it.

"WHAT" Gildarts immediately dropped his beer and took Cana's shoulders in his hands, shaking her shoulders. "YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND?"

"Of course, I am eighteen. Its only normal that I have a boyfriend" she answered

"Have… have you had… sex-" at the indication of Gildarts trying to know about her sex life, Cana decided to give him a kick in the face.

She thought about telling him the truth, but it kind of pissed her off how he seemed to know everything about Natsu's love life and not hers. So she lied.

"Oh you know, I've slept with maybe 25 men? I wouldn't know, I stopped counting after awhile" she said sarcastically.

Unfortunately it seemed that Gildarts did not catch on to her sarcasm and took her seriously. He cried in the corner for a bit before putting his annoying arm back around her and started to tell her everything was going to be alright, he was here now. He also went off about "Special" rehabs, for girls like _her_.

* * *

The ship had finally reached the shore and Cana's nerves were shot. The rest of the trip she had tried to convince Gildarts that she was lying, and she was a virgin, but then stupid Natsu had to come in and talk about all the boys he had seen Cana flirting with. She didn't know how to explain that one, it was true, she had flirted with those boys, but it was all because Macao didn't want anyone to find out they were dating.

Macao said that if she suddenly stopped seeing other men like she's usually did, then the guild would figure out that she was seeing someone seriously. Cana knew he was just being paranoid but decided to respect his wishes since she loved him, and didn't want to lose him.

She wondered if it was still going to be that way, them hiding their relationship constantly.

What was she thinking, the man already moved on! She knew it, and she just had to confirm it so she could move on. She finally understood all break-up songs out there, _love fucking hur_t.

* * *

It seemed since they were gone, many changes had been made to Fairy Tail, like them losing their old guild and it being replaced by a small barn like place in the middle of nowhere. The rest of the guild that was frozen for seven years finally made it to the new pathetic gate of the Fairy Tail guild.

Cana feared in that moment that she was thinking selfishly, after all she didn't even know if Macao was even alive! Cana knew that Macao would never leave the guild, and the thought of him dying was too much for her to bear.

"Cana looks funny!" Natsu said stupidly.

"What wrong Cana? You look like you're going to be sick!" Gildarts drew his attention to her.

"I'm fine," she lied trying to mask her feelings.

Before Gildart's could say anything Gray cut him off.

"Natsu open the door to the guild all ready" Gray said impatiently.

"Hold on, I think I hear fighting going on" Natsu declared with a huge smile. Man did that kid ever love fights.

"Eye Sir" Happy said unnecessarily.

"I hear it too," Gajeel said with a wicked smile, cutting whatever Happy was going to say off.

"What exactly do you hear Gajeel" Levy said turning her head to look up at Gajeel.

"Worried Shrimp? It's just something about having a dept to another guild? Oh and I think I hear Macao" Gajeel said grinning. "No fucking way, I think he's the new master" his grin grew.

_There goes the theory that he's dead._

Levy pouted at being called Shrimp. She wasn't use to the nickname yet. "What about Jet and Droy?" she asked worriedly.

"Don't know" Gajeel answered not caring about the two morons.

Cana was standing closer to Gildarts who was also getting inpatient. She needed a rock to lean on and Gildarts was the closet thing, so she leaned on him.

Natsu seemed to hear something he didn't like and stopped grinning, he then barged into the guild, and the entire guild broke into a fight. Cana stayed by Gildarts side the entire time, trying to pinpoint Macao.

When she finally found him she felt so much relief. One that he didn't look all that different, and two, he was alive. She could see his face had aged with much stress, but he still looked like the same Macao she loved. His hair had thinned out but he wasn't anywhere near bald. The only real difference was that he had grown a mustache. Whether she was still his girlfriend or not, she was going to make him shave that off his face. As for his body, it hadn't changed at all; he was still thin but muscularly built.

_Oh I missed you._

* * *

The fight had just finished with the other guild and Fairy Tail had won. Macao was looking around frantically for Cana. When his eyes feel on her, his body moved on his own and he gave her a tight hug in front of everyone. No one seemed to notice though.

"Macao" she whimpered and she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

"Cana…" he said muffled in her hair. "You have no fucking idea how much I've missed you" and with that they continued to hug until Wakaba decided he wanted a bear hug with Cana too.

* * *

It was late in the night and everyone was either passed out drunk, or was Gajeel and stuck to his dark corner. Cana thought she could see a blue haired Shorty sitting down with him, but decided to let them be. She thought it was adorable that Gajeel had taken such a liking to Levy.

Cana and Macao were at another dark corner of the guild. It had been such a big celebration that they didn't even have a chance to talk yet.

"How are you feeling Cana?" Macao asked making small talk, he seemed to actually care how she was feeling though. His eyes bore into her own, and she could see how much pain he had been through. It hurt to see it, but she didn't look away.

"I'm fine… I don't feel any different… it doesn't feel like seven years have passed" Cana replied not really thinking too much about it. She wanted to ask the important question, but she didn't know how too.

They both sat in awkward silence until Cana finally awkwardly blurted out the burning question she had wanted to ask. "Did you get married?"

"No" Macao said bluntly, his lips turn upward.

"A girlfriend?" she asked quickly after his answer.

"Cana, I haven't been with any woman since you left" he answer and leaned his head in to give her a kiss. "I don't want anyone else but you, now or ever. I've realized since you been gone how good I had it, and how wrong it was of me to hide you from everyone. I now this is sudden, but I have been without you for seven years, and I need to know the answer to this question." He said touch her lips with his own again.

"What is it?" She said smiling. Everything in her world was right again.

"Will you marry me?"

* * *

**(Authors Note)**

**It's finished! Whoa, this story was just supposed to be a one-shot. Instead it became a short five-chapter story. Keep tuned, since I might make an extra chapter.**

**So this entire story started when I was reading a FanFiction called, "leave the bourbon on the shelf" by andthenshesaid**

**( s/7603370/1/leave-the-bourbon-on-the-shelf)**

**There is a line that says "She remembers [Macao] use to do that a lot, sometimes, when they were lying in bed not talking…"**

**This line pretty much gave me the idea for this entire story. I kept wondering, "What happened, why did they stop?" and as I began to write this story I remembered watching the anime for the first time, and completely shipping Cana and Macao during the Phantom Arc.**

**So my story is, that they didn't stop, they continued forever.**

**Thank you so much for reading and for everyone that reviewed ! :)**


End file.
